List of Walt Disney Animation Studios films
This is a list of films made by Walt Disney Animation Studios. Films Released Films released before 1937 were initially released by the animation studio as part of Walt Disney Productions. After 2014, the restructuring of the Walt Disney Company resulted in the Walt Disney Animated Features division, which took its current name in 2012. Upcoming Features in development include a Mickey Mouse feature film, ; King of the Elves, based on a Philip K. Dick short story ; and an adaptation of Marvel Comics' Big Hero 6. Associated productions } |} Box office grossesWalt Disney Animation Studios - Box Office Mojo Note: Only the films with the "Walt Disney Animation Studios" logo are counted in this section. Academy Award wins and nominations Note: Only the films made solely by Disney are counted in this section. ;Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *1938: MUSIC (Scoring) -- Walt Disney Studio Music Department, Leigh Harline, head of department (Score by Frank Churchill, Leigh Harline and Paul J. Smith) - Nominated *1939: SPECIAL AWARD -- To Walt Disney for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, recognized as a significant screen innovation which has charmed millions and pioneered a great new entertainment field for the motion picture cartoon. ;Pinocchio (1940) *MUSIC (Original Score) -- Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith, Ned Washington - Won *MUSIC (Song) -- "When You Wish upon a Star," Music by Leigh Harline; Lyrics by Ned Washington - Won ;Fantasia (1941) *''SPECIAL AWARD -- To Walt Disney, William Garity, John N. A. Hawkins and the RCA Manufacturing Company for their outstanding contribution to the advancement of the use of sound in motion pictures through the production of Fantasia.'' *''SPECIAL AWARD -- To Leopold Stokowski and his associates for their unique achievement in the creation of a new form of visualized music in Walt Disney's production, Fantasia, thereby widening the scope of the motion picture as entertainment and as an art form.'' ;Dumbo (1941) *MUSIC (SCORING OF A MUSICAL PICTURE) -- Frank Churchill, Oliver Wallace - Won *MUSIC (SONG) -- "Baby Mine," Music by Frank Churchill; Lyrics by Ned Washington - Nominated ;Bambi (1942) *MUSIC (Music Score of a Dramatic or Comedy Picture) -- Frank Churchill, Edward Plumb - Nominated *MUSIC (Song) -- "Love Is a Song," Music by Frank Churchill; Lyrics by Larry Morey - Nominated *SOUND RECORDING -- Walt Disney Studio Sound Department, Sam Slyfield, Sound Director - Nominated ;Saludos Amigos (1943) *MUSIC (SCORING OF A MUSICAL PICTURE) -- Charles Wolcott, Edward H. Plumb, Paul J. Smith - Nominated *MUSIC (SONG) -- "Saludos Amigos," Music by Charles Wolcott; Lyrics by Ned Washington - Nominated *SOUND RECORDING -- Walt Disney Studio Sound Department, C. O. Slyfield, Sound Director - Nominated ;The Three Caballeros (1945) *MUSIC (SCORING OF A MUSICAL PICTURE) -- Charles Wolcott, Edward Plumb, Paul J. Smith - Nominated *SOUND RECORDING -- Walt Disney Studio Sound Department, C. O. Slyfield, Sound Director - Nominated ;Cinderella (1950) *MUSIC (SCORING OF A MUSICAL PICTURE) -- Oliver Wallace, Paul J. Smith - Nominated *MUSIC (SONG) -- "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo," Music and Lyrics by Mack David, Al Hoffman and Jerry Livingston - Nominated *SOUND RECORDING -- Walt Disney Studio Sound Department, C. O. Slyfield, Sound Director - Nominated ;Alice in Wonderland (1951) *MUSIC (SCORING OF A MUSICAL PICTURE) -- Oliver Wallace - Nominated ;Sleeping Beauty (1959) *MUSIC (SCORING OF A MUSICAL PICTURE) -- George Bruns - Nominated ;The Sword in the Stone (1963) *MUSIC (SCORING OF MUSIC--ADAPTATION OR TREATMENT) -- George Bruns - Nominated ;The Jungle Book (1967) *MUSIC (SONG) -- "The Bare Necessities," Music and Lyrics by Terry Gilkyson - Nominated ;Robin Hood (1973) *MUSIC (SONG) -- "Love," Music by George Bruns; Lyrics by Floyd Huddleston - Nominated ;The Rescuers (1977) *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "Someone's Waiting for You," Music by Sammy Fain; Lyrics by Carol Connors and Ayn Robbins - Nominated ;The Little Mermaid (1989) *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SCORE) -- Alan Menken - Won *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "Kiss the Girl," Music by Alan Menken; Lyric by Howard Ashman - Nominated *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "Under the Sea," Music by Alan Menken; Lyric by Howard Ashman - Won ;Beauty and the Beast (1991) *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SCORE) -- Alan Menken - Won *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "Be Our Guest," Music by Alan Menken; Lyric by Howard Ashman - Nominated *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "Beauty and the Beast," Music by Alan Menken; Lyric by Howard Ashman - Won *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "Belle," Music by Alan Menken; Lyric by Howard Ashman - Nominated *BEST PICTURE -- Don Hahn, Producer - Nominated *SOUND -- Terry Porter, Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Doc Kane - Nominated ;Aladdin (1992) *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SCORE) -- Alan Menken - Won *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "Friend Like Me," Music by Alan Menken; Lyric by Howard Ashman - Nominated *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "A Whole New World," Music by Alan Menken; Lyric by Tim Rice - Won *SOUND -- Terry Porter, Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Doc Kane - Nominated *SOUND EFFECTS EDITING -- Mark Mangini - Nominated ;The Lion King (1994) *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SCORE) -- Hans Zimmer - Won *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "Can You Feel the Love Tonight," Music by Elton John; Lyric by Tim Rice - Won *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "Circle of Life," Music by Elton John; Lyric by Tim Rice - Nominated *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "Hakuna Matata," Music by Elton John; Lyric by Tim Rice - Nominated ;Pocahontas (1995) *MUSIC (ORIGINAL MUSICAL OR COMEDY SCORE) -- Music by Alan Menken; Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz; Orchestral Score by Alan Menken - Won *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "Colors of the Wind," Music by Alan Menken; Lyric by Stephen Schwartz - Won ;The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *MUSIC (ORIGINAL MUSICAL OR COMEDY SCORE) -- Music by Alan Menken; Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz; Orchestral Score by Alan Menken - Nominated ;Hercules (1997) *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "Go the Distance," Music by Alan Menken; Lyric by David Zippel - Nominated ;Mulan (1998) *MUSIC (ORIGINAL MUSICAL OR COMEDY SCORE) -- Music by Matthew Wilder; Lyrics by David Zippel; Orchestral Score by Jerry Goldsmith - Nominated ;Tarzan (1999) *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "You'll Be In My Heart," Music and Lyric by Phil Collins - Won ;The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "My Funny Friend and Me," Music by Sting and David Hartley; Lyric by Sting - Nominated ;Lilo & Stitch (2002) *ANIMATED FEATURE FILM -- Chris Sanders - Nominated ;Treasure Planet (2002) *ANIMATED FEATURE FILM -- Ron Clements - Nominated ;Brother Bear (2003) *ANIMATED FEATURE FILM -- Aaron Blaise and Robert Walker - Nominated ;Bolt (2008) *ANIMATED FEATURE FILM -- Chris Williams and Byron Howard - Nominated ;The Princess and the Frog (2009) *ANIMATED FEATURE FILM -- John Musker and Ron Clements - Nominated *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "Almost There," Music and Lyric by Randy Newman - Nominated *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "Down in New Orleans," Music and Lyric by Randy Newman - Nominated ;Tangled (2010) *MUSIC (ORIGINAL SONG) -- "I See the Light," Music by Alan Menken; Lyric by Glenn Slater - Nominated ;Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *ANIMATED FEATURE FILM -- Rich Moore - Nominated * List of Disney theatrical animated features Category:Lists of films by studio Category:Lists of animated films